


It's the most wonderful time of the year

by Yanana



Series: From Strangers to Lovers [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, Geralt only grunts, Jaskier is a dramatic bitch, Sabrina is a shit, Tissaia is invited to a Christmas party, Triss is kind as usual, Yennefer introduces her friends, mistletoe!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Yennefer invites Tissaia to her Christmas party and for reasons unbeknownst to the Chemist, she accepts the invitation from the stranger who harassed her on the bus.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: From Strangers to Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058144
Comments: 53
Kudos: 72





	It's the most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayLlamaFromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLlamaFromSpace/gifts).



> Someone suggested I'd continue this fic with a Christmas special and thus happened! GayLlamaFromSpace, this is for you xx
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Tissaia’s usually so impeccable room looked like a tornado had swirled through it. There were clothes everywhere and in the midst of it stood a very frustrated Chemist who couldn’t find the right outfit for tonight’s party. Why on earth had she agreed when Yennefer invited her over for Christmas?

Tissaia shook her head. She didn’t even know the young woman that well! After they went for coffee while waiting for the bus to depart again, Yennefer had asked her number and before Tissaia’s braincells could stop her, she had obliged. Stupid, stupid decision! But the raven-haired beauty had something Tissaia couldn’t describe and it had her curious for more.

She sighed. Her wardrobe was filled with expensive and fashionable clothes that had barely been worn, but she still felt very out of her depth. What does one wear on an occasion like this? And what kind of party was this going to be? Judging by Yennefer's lifestyle, it wouldn't be terribly posh what almost eliminated all of Tissaia's fancy clothes. She eyed the only jeans she owned but decided against it. A tad too casual perhaps.

Tissaia cursed when she looked at the clock. She was going to be terribly late if she didn't pick an outfit soon. So she just grabbed the pants from her grey suit, combined it with a white blouse and a black blazer together with some silver jewellery. It wasn't the best outfit but it floated somewhere between casual and chique. To compensate the lack of glitter, Tissaia added some sparkles on her eyelids for the festive occasion and wore her hair loose instead of in its usual bun.

The chemist quickly shoved her feet in her ridiculously high stiletto's, grabbed her purse and the gift she'd bought for Yennefer. Even if they barely knew each other, it seemed rude to arrive empty-handed. Not in the mood to wait for a bus she hauled a cab and read the address Yennefer had texted her out loud. While the cab took off, Tissaia couldn't resist scrolling through her conversation with the menace from the bus again.

After she'd gotten home nearly two hours later than planned, Yennefer had immediately texted her to apologize once more and to tell her she'd enjoyed their talk nevertheless. Tissaia remembered smiling when she received that text. Was she so touch-starved and hungry for attention that a stranger on public transport was enough to turn her into a gay puddle? It was a question that haunted her for a few days before deciding that no, she wasn't but she was very much in need of a friend!

So she tossed aside all reservations and accepted Yennefer's invitation for her Christmas Party with a select group of friends. Tissaia didn't like crowded rooms but meeting a few people wouldn't hurt. Even her boss had told her "finally" when she explained to him she couldn't work on Christmas Eve after all because she had a party. The chemist frowned just by thinking about it again. Was everybody convinced she needed a life?

After a half hour drive, the taxi pulled to a stop. Tissaia looked around and was relieved to find herself in the centre of Rinde and not in the outer area of it. Compared to Aretuza, this part of the city was a lot less wealthy and if you strayed too far from the centre, you could end up in rather dangerous neighbourhoods. She paid her driver and walked to a very high building relieved to find an elevator as Yennefer lived on the top floor.

Nerves began to fizzle in her stomach as she walked the long corridor all the way to the end. There was already music chiming through the door so she knocked loudly. Suddenly the voices inside stilled and she head some giggles and a whispered _omg, she’s here!_ Tissaia frowned, did they not expect her to show up? Before she could think about it too much however, the door swung open.

And there stood Yennefer. And Tissaia forgot how to talk. The young woman was absolutely stunning, dressed in a leather skirt with a very dark purple blouse that matched her eyes so good it was ridiculous. Her pantyhose had little Christmas trees on it and while she wasn’t wearing any shoes, she was still taller than Tissaia in stilettos.

‘Are you a Christmas-Elf?’ Yennefer said as a greeting.

‘Why? Because I’m tiny?’

‘Ha! No because you’re adorable. Come in!’

Yennefer moved out of the way and revealed four more people sitting around the coffee table, all trying their very best not to look too curious about the stranger that was invited to their party. The apartment itself wasn’t too big but it was tastefully decorated and Tissaia felt at ease which wasn’t something that came easy to her.

‘This is Sabrina and her girlfriend Triss,’ Yennefer said and the two women waved at Tissaia as a matter of introduction, ‘and that’s Jaskier with his best friend he secretly shags but won’t admit to it, Geralt.’

Tissaia snorted at that while Jaskier immediately flipped Yennefer off and dramatically left the room to go to the toilet. Geralt just grunted something unintelligible and drank his beer. Suddenly a hand was placed on the small of her back as her host guided her to the kitchen.

‘What do you want to drink? I have beer, cheap champagne, water or soda?’

‘The cheap champagne will have to do, I suppose.’

Yennefer chuckled, ‘well, hopefully the company will make up for the lack of decent alcohol. I’m very glad you came by the way.’

‘You didn’t expect me to show up?’

‘Let’s say you didn’t seem like the type to attend a party full of strangers and I’m used to being stood up,’ Yennefer shrugged while handing Tissaia a glass.

They went back to the others and Tissaia made herself comfortable on a chair, not wanting to squeeze herself on the couch between the others. Triss smiled kindly at her while Sabrina had this calculated look on her face she didn’t quite like. When Jaskier returned from the bathroom, still glaring daggers at Yennefer who ignored him, Tissaia spoke.

‘I didn’t want to show up empty handed, but since I don’t know you very well, I kept it simple.’

Yennefer’s eyes widened in surprise as Tissaia handed her a gift. You could tell she wasn’t used to kind gestures as she tore off the wrappings with a childlike enthusiasm. The purple-eyed woman blinked a few times as she read the title of the book Tissaia gifted her; _Proper etiquette and when to use it._ Yennefer opened the book and threw her head back with laughter when she saw Tissaia had circled the chapter about public transport.

‘I love it! Thank you!’

Tissaia smirked as the other guests passed the book around and snickered. Yennefer obviously informed them how they met. But that didn’t make Tissaia any less curious about what Yennefer had told them about her.

‘I assume you all know how we met?’

‘Sabrina told me after she got off the phone with Yennefer,’ Triss said with a giggle, ‘apparently Yen acted like she came across a goddess.’

‘Honestly, if I flirted with people the way you do, Yen, I’d end up in jail,’ Geralt said while shaking his head.

‘And how do you all know the menace who harassed me on the bus?’

Yennefer feigned insult at Tissaia’s question but couldn’t hide her smile completely. When she saw Tissaia’s glass was empty she stood up and went to the kitchen to fetch the bottle. In the meantime, Triss answered the Chemist’s question.

‘Yen and I are colleagues and she attended the same high school as Sabrina. It’s a small world sometimes. Jaskier is like a brother to her since they were in foster care together. We all met Geralt through Jaskier but he’s officially no longer the newbie now that you’ve been introduced to the gang.’

Tissaia nodded and smiled but her brain was working overtime to process all the information she’d been given. Yennefer had been in foster care? That might explain one or two things but she certainly did well for herself. Despite not knowing the woman that long, Tissaia felt proud of her achievements. But Yennefer herself clearly thought otherwise as she returned from the kitchen.

‘While everybody in this room has either a loving partner or a successful career, I am the loser of this group and I can’t even blame it on my past thanks to you Jaskier.’

Before her friends could speak up, Tissaia spoke angrily, ‘don’t bring yourself down like that! You live in a very nice apartment, you have a job and you have friends. In that regard, you are more successful than me.’

Yennefer smiled kindly at Tissaia and patted her on the knee but her hand lingered a few seconds too long, causing the other guests to smirk at each other.

‘You have friends now, Tissaia. So that makes me the loser of the group once more.’

‘Well, I’m impressed with you. Please don’t underestimate your achievements.’

They looked each other in the eyes and Yennefer visibly gulped, fighting her emotions. She wasn’t used to hearing genuine compliments. Humour and sarcasm was usually her way of keeping up the façade and not letting people see her vulnerable side. But this gorgeous woman she met on the bus, saw right through it. After a long silence, Sabrina scraped her throat.

‘Shall we order the food now? I’m getting a bit hungry, to be honest.’

Yennefer snapped out of her daydream about Tissaia and immediately threw every take-out menu she owned on the table. Which were far too many to Tissaia’s liking and she tutted at the people fighting over the leaflets.

‘This is all very unhealthy food.’

‘Well, eating Yen’s cooking will get you killed sooner than fastfood,’ Jaskier joked as he snatched the menu of the local pizzeria out of Sabrina’s hands.

‘Maybe you can teach me how to cook?’

Yennefer meant to say it in a nonchalant way but her desire to see Tissaia again was practically dripping from her words. Sabrina opened her mouth to comment on it but was shoved in the ribs by her girlfriend who warned her to stay quiet with one single look. Tissaia felt butterflies in her stomach and was surprised at the way her body responded to such a single request. Years of loneliness clearly didn’t do her good.

‘Of course,’ she eventually replied while ignoring the way her heart skipped a beat at the radiant smile on Yennefer’s face.

While she tried to spend some time with the other guests at the party, Tissaia couldn’t help but keep talking to Yennefer. They discovered so many mutual interests it was impossible for their conversation to stall. As the alcohol flowed, gazes lingered and unnecessary touches happened but none of the two women seemed to notice. They only had eyes for each other.

The doorbell eventually forced them to stop getting to know each other for a while as the delivery guy had arrived with their food. Yennefer scraped the collected money from the table and went downstairs accompanied by loud cheers from the guests who were all starving at this point. When the door closed behind Yennefer’s back, Sabrina gently nudged Tissaia.

‘Will you do me a favour?’

‘Sure,’ Tissaia replied with a slight hesitation in her voice.

‘Can you stand over there?’ Sabrina pointed to the empty space between the front door and the kitchen.

‘Why?’

‘Yennefer never allows us to help but last year she dropped the food. Maybe she’ll accept your help this time.’

Tissaia frowned at the obvious lie, but not willing to argue with someone she just met, she obliged. It seemed like a harmless request after all. A bit awkwardly as she had kicked off her stiletto’s sometime during the evening, she stood barefooted in the empty place Sabrina had pointed at. She felt ridiculous. After what felt like an eternity, Yennefer entered, tossed the keys on the sidetable and nearly bumped into Tissaia who was standing in her way.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘Helping you?’ Tissaia said nervously having to look up at Yennefer who now towered over her.

‘That’s sweet,’ Yennefer smiled as she handed a few pizza boxes to the Chemist, ‘but I meant what are you doing here standing under the mistletoe?’

Tissaia’s head snapped up before she glared at Sabrina who failed at hiding her smug expression while everybody else snickered. Before she could come up with an excuse however, soft lips pressed against hers. The brunette stopped breathing as she inhaled Yennefer’s scent and tasted her lips, not being able to resist to flick her tongue at them. All too soon, Yennefer withdrew with hungry eyes.

‘Merry Christmas.’


End file.
